Hell on High Water
by TheMalteseTiger
Summary: When a freak storm forces the Oorai residents to abandon ship and traps Leopon team below decks, Miho and the team must search through the deepest bowls of the ship to save them before she's lost to the deep blue. (May contain graphic deaths, violence, and swearing. Rated T )


_Sup Guys! This is a commission from _Thorthemighty321_. I was going to wait till I finished my International War Games fic, but I ran into a bit of a road block, so I'm taking a break till I can get some good ideas for that story. That being said, I won't be posting chapters that regularly until I finish IWG. Think of this as a teaser of sorts. Anyway, that's all I have to say here, so I'll see you all at the bottom of the page._

* * *

**Red Sky in the Morning**

The captain of the Oorai stared out onto the horizon at the gathering storm. The sky seemed to burn with a vibrant crimson glow. It was a calm day in the North Sea. It was mid winter, and the weather was cold as the sun began to set behind the dark clouds.

"Weather report?" The captain demanded.

"The storm should pass before we get to it." The weather officer said.

"And if it doesn't?"

"We'd be looking a tropical storm."

"What time would we hit it?" The captain asked glumly.

"Sir, I really don't see-"

"What Time!?" The captain shouted over the man.

"Around 8:00 PM tomorrow. That is, if it doesn't move on or dissipates. Besides, this ship is designed to stand up to much bigger storms." The weather officer said.

"That doesn't mean it should." The captain said to himself. There was a long pause as the captain assessed the situation.

"All engines, full stop." He said.

"Aye Captain. All engines, full stop." The helmsman said.

"Sir?"

"We will wait three hours then assess the situation. I want to avoid this storm as much as possible. Is that clear?" The captain said.

"Aye captain."

The ship came to a slow stop in the calm water as a flash of lightning could be seen in the clouds ahead.

**Three Hours Later.**

"Captain, the storm appears to be heading this way." One of the officers said.

"Damn. How long?"

"A day. Tops."

"What's the storms strength?"

"Unknown. I lost connection with the weather service. Last check, the storm was nearing a severe tropical storm."

"Sir, this ship is designed to withstand typhoons if necessary." Another officer said.

"What's your point lieutenant?" The captain barked.

"Sir, we have two options. We can try to sail out of the path of the storm and wait it out, or we can try and sail through it before it gets any worse."

"What's the likelihood that the storm will gain strength in the time it would take us to hit it?" The captain asked.

"Unlikely. But anything could happen." Another officer said.

"Sir, we don't have enough supplies to delay returning to port. Any other port is to far away for us to reach it. Food, and toiletries are severely low, and we are in need of repairs on the propellers, and piping for water and sewage."

"So we can't run. All right, I want damage control teams on alert and all hands at their stations. I want to spend the next day we have before this thing hits battening down the hatches. Make sure everything is secure from top to bottom. Homes, shops, restaurants, everything in town I want sealed up as if the wrath of god were to come down on us." The captain said firmly

"Sir, we don't have enough personnel to do all that in that amount of time." The second officer said.

"Then get members of the school to help. The student Morales comity, the Sensha-dou club, I don't care if they're the fucking hall monitor. You get them up to speed, and you get this ship ready to sail through the bowls of hell if necessary. Is that clear lieutenant!?" The captain barked.

"Aye Sir!" The lieutenant responded, snapping to a salute.

"Oh and one more thing," the captain said as the lieutenant turned to leave, "Try to keep the situation under control. As far as the civilian population is concerned, don't let them know to many details. I do not want a panic."

"Aye sir." The lieutenant said as he turned to leave.

**Sensha-Dou Sheds**

The girls gathered in by the Sensha-dou sheds for their emergency meeting. Miho looked around the training grounds looking for any explanation to the sudden gathering. Her only indication was the storm clouds. Everybody knew that there was a severe weather warning, but they expected to sail around it. Even so, the ship was designed to be able to handle such storms.

"Good evening everyone." Anzu said. Next to her were the rest of the student council Momo and Yuzu. However, standing next to them was a figure they seldom saw. It was one of the officers from the Bridge, Lieutenant Honjo Fukushima. If there was a reason for him being here, then the girls either did something extraordinary, or something bad had happened.

"This is Lieutenant Fukushima. He has something…important to share with you." Anzu said.

"Good evening," Fukushima said, "I'm sure you've all heard about the coming storm. However, what you may not know is that the intensity of the storm is becoming greater and it's heading this way. We are prepping the ship to encounter a severe tropical storm. We need your help to get people ready for the storm. That means boarding up doors, and windows, and tying down any loose objects or supplies. Any questions?"

Yukari's hand instantly shot up and she asked, "How long do we have?"

"A day. Longer if we start immediately," Fukushima replied, "Any more questions?"

There was a lot of murmuring as the group talked amongst themselves.

"Alright then. You will be split up into four groups. Group one will secure the school. Group two will handle the fore part of town while group three will handle the aft part of town. Group four will secure cargo below decks. Our security, and the quartermaster corps, as well as any other deckhands we can spare will aid you. Kadotani-san, you have the floor."

"All right! Duck team, and Hippo Team is team one. Mallard team, and Anteater team is team two. Rabbit team, and Anglerfish team are team three. Leopon team, and Turtle team are team four. Let's get to work!"

* * *

_So, I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Like i said, I won't be posting that often until I finish IWG. Anyways, please feel free to R&amp;R and F&amp;F. Give me LOTS of feedback. As always no put downs, only constructive comments. That's all I have to say for now guys, and, as always, Semper Fi carry on._


End file.
